Non-contact detection means such as an image sensor or a laser scanner is often used in order to detect the amount of a specimen or the position of a specimen (for example, unevenness of the specimen) in a container installed in an inspection apparatus. Generally, in order to detect unevenness of a specimen in a container after treatment with a centrifugal separator or the like, three-dimensional position information is necessary. For example, there is a method for providing image sensors in a plurality of directions to detect unevenness of a specimen. However since a stirring mechanism, a Magnetic separator or the like is installed, there is a case that the specimen cannot foe detected from a desired direction, therefore, although there is a method for changing the direction to an easy-to-see direction fey providing a mechanism for rotating the container, an inspection apparatus becomes bulky and costs thereof increase.